The next Generation of Freelancers
by The157Gamer
Summary: This is a story of some new recruits and how York get put out of his place as the teams #1 hacker to go to. Follow the whole gang of freelancers as they get up to mischief, mayhem and other stuff that i can't talk about. includes romance/ Humor and Mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Agent York was walking down the steel hallway leading to sleeping quarters as he got stopped by the strongest male freelancer and the unpredictable black and yellow armored soldier. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much just that there are two new recruits that are doing training for lock picking and that shit... So you know who has to do that" Wash symboling a pointing finger toward York

"Really when do I have to go do that now?" York complained as his day was bad enough, "when Phillis calls over the comm.'s" and as on time

"Agent York report to the holo deck, Agent York report to the holo deck".

York sighed hoping that he could at least rest for an hour or two. "Agent York report to the-"

"I KNOW PHILLIS" York exclaimed while walking past the now two surprised Freelancers.

"York your late you should have been here sooner they are waiting" the counselor said with his calm voice of knowledge "I know, I know, what are their code names?"

"The one in the Forest and Gold is Agent Wolf and the one in the Blue and Gold armor is Agent Cyborg"

"really Agent Wolf why that does he travel alone?"

"Actually yes he was in the ODST's but not in a squad he was a lone marine that went in for backup" "Ya Ya Ya I'll start to train them in hacking you can tell me the back story later"

York walked toward the room where the steel door slid open with a hissing sound following it "Alright let's see how you guys can do" York ordered

"huh typical" Wolf huffed

"Sorry what was that agent wolf?" York demanded as he was ready to leave and not take this from them

"Well you just think that most soldiers are men" as agent wolf Said this she removed her helmet to reveal a wave of chestnut Brown hair that dropped down past her shoulders and sea blue eyes that surprised all the agents but the counselor "Oh so you're a woman are you? State your rank Wolf York demanded "5LT of the MAJESTIC division upon the UNSC INFINITY"

"And you as well agent cyborg" York said looking over to the blue and Gold armored soldier "general of the division MAJESTIC. Upon the UNSC INFINITY" both agents stood in front of York with no worry of disapproval to join. "Alright then Delta bring up Lock pick exercise B7 also Known as normal scanner lock's"

"ok" delta replied appearing on the holo table

"Wow when do we get one of them" Agent Wolf asked hoping the answer was soon

"Not until you both have passed your training and are actually Freelancers upon this ship and only the director can allow you A.I's " Delta opened up a file that had a hologram of a basic locked door using scanner access to open it.

"ok what you have to do is open the door by only lock picking so to say, However there Is a timer that will start if you do it wrong the first time so you have so long to get it correct before a surprise happens to you " York said with a smile remembering this from his training.

"Sir, what is the surprise?" Cyborg asked curious of what might happen if he failed the exercise

"Of course the surprise will be a... Surprise because they change it each time the exercise is set up. Ok Phillis could you time the recruits"

"Certainly agent York" Phillis replied making a timer with the Recruit's name appear on York's HUD

"Ok Agent's Begin" York watched as the two agents got to work, agent Cyborg was already in the scanner panel wires where he was going to work while agent wolf stood there waiting and doing nothing "Agent wolf is there a problem?" York asked curious of her actions

"Nope no issue here" Cyborg had now started playing with the wires and had set off his timer "Cyborg timer has started to count down" Phillis echoed through the room. Agent wolf has now started to remove the cover where she simply looked around until she found something "Sir can you come here?" Wolf asked

"Sure but I can't you know that"

"I know" wolf moved all the wires and pointed at a small holographic box, She took out here knife and stabbed it "well wolf it looks like that did nothing" York grinned and walked back to his spot

"no it did something" I few seconds later she had placed the panel back on and had placed her hand on it the small do slid open on the holographic display in front of here, "what the?" York said surprised at the Holographic door opening "That box I knifed was the data safe linked to the door without it, it has to allow access to any personnel since it has no database to refer to" Agent Wolf smiled as she saw cyborg trimmer hit zero as once he got the door open. "Done " Cyborg said with a glad grin on his face."Seeing that you broke into it on zero I still have to give you the surprise, Phillis what is the surprise for this week?"

"The surprise is that our top agent goes against you in a simulation shoot out."

"Oh that's sounds good to watch" York and wolf said at the same time smiling at the thought of it. "Doesn't sound bad" Cyborg said calmly

"Oh right you haven't met our two top fighter's yet... This will be good to watch for sure" York walked out with the two recruits following them to the training floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

York was in lead as the two recruits that have done the hacking exercise B7 where now heading to the training room. "Here we are" York said pointing at the door way

"Are you not coming in with him?"Wolf asked as she and Cyborg walked into the center of the room. "Nope I need to go get your challengers, you get set up and I'll be back with them" York shouted as he started to run down the metallic hallway towards the Rec room. "Hey Wash, have you seen Tex and Carolina?" York tried to say as he was leaning in the door frame exhausted as hell, " Ya Carolina just left to go to the Training room while Tex went to the mess hall, why you ask?" Wash paused the TV and turned to face York, Oh just another surprise for the recruits made up By Phillis" York smiled and walked the short distance to the mess hall to be at the door way just as a simulation trooper came flying out into the hall way.

York peeked around the corner or the door to see Tex beating up two other simulation troopers. "Hey, Hey, Hey what's this about Tex they did nothing to you" York walked in hands raised to block an attack from Tex. "Oh this, These coco suckers thought that I wouldn't notice them cutting in front and them they take the last chocolate muffin, oh they had it coming when they picked up the muffin" Tex surprisingly said while smashing in the skull of the trooper. "we'll Tex we need you down in the training room, one of the recruits have to fight you and Carolina" York explained helping the poor stunned trooper to their feet who then stumbled trying to run out of the mess hall to escape Tex. "Hmm sounds better than beating these dick heads who can't defend themselves anyway. So who are we up against?"

Tex asked as they walked down towards the training hall."You and Carol are up against the General of the MAJESTIC division that worked aboard the UNSC INFINITY, he has got two heroism medals for risking his life to save his frigate from crashing. From what I know the ship lost power and he somehow got it back online, he told other people how he did it but none of them under stood him or the instructions." They sprinted round the corner because of the noise of Carolina acting up in the training hall "huh, sometimes I think she is such a bitch" York whispered under his own breath "what was that York?" Tex questioned as she heard him mumbling, "Oh nothing is said nothing...let's see what's happening in here" York blurted his spec out at once all Tex made out of it was that he wanted to know what was happening in there. They rushed in to see the purple paint fly towards them. "Stand down agents!" York shouted hoping one of them would hear him. "So is this the recruits?" Tex asked as she pointed towards the Blue soldier behind the elevated block. "Phillis disable all weaponised material and put agent Carolina and Cyborg into Armor lock" "Activating Protocol now" Phillis announced the two soldiers named and put them into Armor lock. York still noticed balls of paint still whizzing across the floor. "How the hell could it be?" York questioned but was soon answered as he saw the Forrest and Gold soldier running towards them with a empty clip loaded, "That's what you get for saying I can't do Shi-" She stopped as once she notice the black figure towering over her and York standing there. "Oops" "You know what I'll deal with you later Carolina and Cyborg center room ASAP" No motion was to be found on the training room floor, "York it Agent Carolina and Agent Cyborg are both under armor lock would you like it deactivated?" Phillis said over his comms "Yes Phillis, just hurry it up I have better things than this." Carolina fell in beside York while cyborg stood in front of them three. "PVT Cyborg you will be going against these two soldiers they are the two highest ranking soldiers. Here are the rules No armor abilities, No nut shots, no lethal ammo or equipment, this includes grenades, tear gas, smoke, flash and sleeping gas. Is that clear?" York listed as Tex and Carolina both stood there board from hearing the rules so many times before, but agent cyborg was in attention and silent listening to each word York said. "Really do we have to hear this every time cant you say it to the recruits before you call an agent here?" Tex bitched about this every time she was called up. "I don't care Tex I hate it as much as you but I have to...we have to any time a recruit is in the training room, Right go to your side of the room and get loaded with your chosen weapons." The agents moved to the red outlined box that a table rose from the ground when you where in the vicinity of it. Agent Tex and Carolina both picked up the basic Magnum and three magazines but the recruit cyborg picked up a Magnum with the gas powered barrel. He picked up five magazines. His choice was good but he wouldn't be able to rapidly fire his weapons like the new model that the agents are using. York was now in the observation room with the other freelancers and Wolf. "Ok are you guys ready?" They rose their thumb to signal they were ready, " Ok Phillis I'll count down this time" York walked to the side of the room and took a disc labeled 'Round One' he put it in the play and it started up "So that's where the music came from when fights went on " Wash said surprised to know that and glad he wasn't going crazy "Ok when the disc counts down that's when you will start." The track started to count down "Round commence in 5...4...3...2...1 Round one start...You've got blood on your face you look like a total disgrace..." The CD continued to play. Both teams rushed to each other to have the pillars rising from the ground, "what the hell?" Cyborg questioned when he lowered his weapon from the pillars.

Carolina and Tex

"Oh great why didn't he raise the pillars before it started..." Tec babbled on while Carolina pressed her back against the pillar looking round the corner. "Oh I did it to piss you guys off" Agent York said over the comms laughing. The two agents stormed round the corner to get surprised by cyborg from above. He climbed over the pillar and dropped Carolina to the floor where she recovered in time to block a kick to the chest. "YOU HAVE A WEAPON YOU DO KNOW THAT?" Carolina yelled at cyborg

"Oh I know" he smiled when he answered her. Carolina looked up from blocking his attack to have a Magnum barrel to the head "BANG" cyborg said; Carolina was puzzled "what?" Carolina asked

"You been shot" cyborg answered

"No you haven't fired you weapon"

"Do you want me to because I am using the older model"

"Why are you saying that?" Carolina asked to remember the older model has gas powered and has more force. "Oh shit"

"Yup" Cyborg fires the foam bullet to get the answer from Carolina

"Oh you are socio dead".

Cyborg holstered his magnum and ran from the now armored lock agent. Tex was nowhere to be seen cyborg started to call out "Oh Tex...Where are you...you know you can't hide I will find you sooner or later"

"Ya sooner than you expect" Tex called out vaulting over the pillar to hit the New recruit in the center of his chest, Cyborg was sent flying through two pillars to finally stop moving by hitting the concrete wall. "Ouch the last time Tex did that it was with main and he only just got back up from that" York said to agent Wolf

"Damn did Main recover from the hit?"

"Ya just in time to block a knock to the head."

Cyborg got back up quicker than main did and actually landed a tightened fist onto Tex's Visor which in return cracked under the pressure of the blow.

"Holy shit" agent's wolf and York both moved up towards the glass in surprise

"Did main get up qui-"

"No he hid not"

Tex recovered from the hit to the visor. "Shit ... Not again"

Tex reached for the tags on her helmet to un-clip it.

"Tex if you do that you will be in a higher chance of injury" York called over the comms

"I know York but I can't see fuck all through this" Tex said as her helmet hissed opened and dropped to the floor.

"Now let's rumble" Tex demanded as she raised her clearly rounded fists to her attack stance. Cyborg holstered his weapon and sprinted towards Tex trailing his right hand swinging it full force at Tex. But to have his arm stopped by a gripping force coming from Tex's right hand.

Cyborgs face turned pale and his eyes opened wide with shock, [How did she just block that?]-Cyborg thought, feeling frozen on the spot. Time suddenly slowed down as his eyes focused on Tex's knee that was traveling towards his chest at a rapid pace. Time returned to normal as cyborg was now doubled over. Tex then through a kick to the visor pushing cyborg's body into the air and the dropped kicked him in the chest causing him to go flying towards one of the pillars. Cyborg didn't move.

"Did that kill him?" Wolf said as she turned to look towards York who stood in shock at the expression that was imprinted on Tex's face. It was an empty emotion; she didn't react to the immobile agent that lied in front of her. She turned away and walked towards the exit but stopped suddenly, she turned around to find no one there, not even Cyborg

"Phillis what happened?" York asked

"Certainly, agent Cyborg requested a 20 second armor lock when Tex kicked him into the air" Phillis replied

"Would he have died from that blow if that didn't happen?"

"Negative, but he would have endured multiple injuries"

Cyborg had himself propped against the pillar closest to exit door he took a spare magazine from his holster and flung it towards the far end, tex turned and looked again moving towards the sound Cyborg spun round to face Tex's back he fired three shots, one to each of her back knees and then the last one to her hand that was clenching her Magnum. Tex turned with a pissed look on her face "Tex round over" he holstered his Magnum and walked over to Tex and helped her out of the freeze paint. "York Carolina and I are heading to the med bay" Cyborg said as he got Carolina free from the armor lock "sorry if that hurt" He apologized

"Don't be I'll just get you back" Carol said leading them to the med bay.


End file.
